


A Small Rescue Mission

by TeaandBanjo



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, Pet fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaandBanjo/pseuds/TeaandBanjo
Summary: Prompt:  Write a scene in a hall of mirrors --via nanowrimoBrienne is taking care of Cersei's beloved chihuahua, and things go wrong.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	A Small Rescue Mission

“Jaime” said his phone when he accepted the call. “This is all your fault.”

“Bri? Are you alright?” He picked up his shoes from next to the door, and sat down to put them on.

“I can’t find Ellie, and it’s dark here.”

“Where are you?”

“I don’t know. I just told you it is dark.”

“Back up a couple of steps.” He hit the ‘speaker’ button and set the phone down to deal with the left shoe. “Where were you?”

“I’m at Cersei’s. Remember you convinced me to take care of her two tiny dogs while she and Bobby were away on that trip.”

“So, you are in their flat.” Jaime got the right foot into its correct shoe.

“Right.” Brienne sighed. “Ellie didn’t show up when I called her, or when I opened the can of food. I thought she might be trapped somewhere.”

“One of the rooms with no windows?” He checked to make sure that he had car keys and his wallet, and locked his door behind him.

“I’m an idiot. I thought I heard the dog in here.” 

“So, it might be the wine cellar, or the movie theatre, or the butler’s pantry, or even the furnace room?"

“Not the butler’s pantry. I turned the light on in there when I went to find the can opener.”

“Can you feel around and tell me about it? There must be some clues.”

“I’m sitting on thick carpet, and it smells like perfume in here.”

“Well, that is either the sex dungeon, or Cersei’s shoe closet.” Jaime tried to keep his tone light, as he started the car.

“Does your sister have a sex dungeon?” asked Brienne, her voice cracking a little as the cell connection got dodgy.

“Seven forbid,” said Jaime. The engine noise echo faded away as he pulled out of the garage and onto the street.

“No one with any sense would put down carpet in a sex dungeon anyway,” muttered Brienne.

Jaime very much wanted her to explain that, but he decided that now was not the time.

“Brienne, I’m going to be there in ten minutes.” He didn’t know how he was going to get through the front door, but he’d deal with that when he got there. “Keep talking to me. What else is nearby?”

“Well, um.” She paused.

“Are you still there?” He put his foot on the accelerator, and the car shot through the intersection on the yellow light.

“I found a thing. It’s made of leather, and it feels like metal studs, and a buckle.”

“Crone’s tits!” said Jaime. “I did not need to know THAT!”

“Oh, it’s alright. It’s a shoe. There is another one right next to it.”

He stopped at the red light, and drummed his fingers impatiently on the wheel.

“Lots more shoes. Every single one of them is ridiculous.”

“Anything else?”

“I can’t tell if I found the hats or the handbags. Woven straw is hats, right?”

Jaime would have smacked his forehead if he hadn’t needed both hands to shift. “You have your cell phone, right?”

There was a long pause. “Obviously. Otherwise I’d just be talking to myself.”

“Is it bright enough to shine around and find a light switch?”

“I am so stupid!” There was a rustling sound. “Alright, the light is on, it’s a fancy mirrored closet full of very tall shoes, hats of all kinds, and enough handbags to upholster a limo.”

“Any sign of the dog?”

“No. Not even a whisker. Let’s see if the doorknob works.”

“Where are you now?” Jaime found the entrance to the underground parking garage, and the signal died.

  
  



End file.
